10042090 EOD B-Delta
Prologue NH: What's this issue with a "cult" you were talking about? KF: I wanted to bring up a couple things, the first being that. It's about Jacob NH: Which Jacob? Jog my memory. KF: Jacob Wright, didn't know that was his last name until a couple of days ago, the eagle mask. NH: No, him? The one who shot you three times? And we had to burn his body? KF: Yes, that one. A cult recently emerged bearing their fealty to his lifestyle. They have a dress code and work in packs. A few days ago a large group of these "cultists" assaulted me and attempted to feed my hair into a running lathe. NH: Shit, that's one way to go. KF: I barely got out of it alive, even with SDR. NH: Let me handle it, I'll take them on. KF: Nate! This is why I'm bringing it up to you, there's minor details that led to that point. NH: There always is, isn't there? KF: There was an intermittent thick fog that rose over time in their presence that severely fatigued me and SDR, making me an easier target. NH: You, you and Sweet Dreams? KF: Yes. NH: That is concerning, actually. Way Beyond has more specific uses that require patience than reaction, I can only guess what that kind of phenomena would do to me. KF: Exactly, that and the cult probably knows what you are to me. That would make you the next best target behind me. NH: Then, then what about Voce? KF: That leads to my second topic. I'm his mother, could you try to be more of a father figure to him? NH: I'm still trying to get used to it myself, I'm still pretty conflicted about the whole situation. KF: You don't even need to have him call you dad or anything, just, if he needs anything be there for him if you can. NH: Kari, I'm trying. I need a lot of time to adjust still. You know how I feel about families. KF: So we need to work much harder to see to the end of this cult issue, all of us. I get it, it makes you uneasy. Turn that uneasiness into resolve and use it to never let your loved ones go again. NH: Kari, it's not that easy! Oh, that was the door. VD: We're back! KF: We're not finished, we'll talk about it later. 1090 VD S KF NH VD: Hey! What's going on? Everything alright? NH: Well, as much as it can be. VD: What, with the cult and all? NH: Yeah. You understand. KF: I don't mean to sound like a worrisome parent, but I suppose I am. Do be careful when night falls, given the recent happenings. VD: I get your concern, but we can handle ourselves. KF: I would agree with you, but there's more to it than a group of ordinary goons. Things are more supernatural than they seem. VD: Even so, there's Rider of the Sky! KF: If SDR had trouble mustering enough strength to stop time for two seconds, then anyone else with an Anima is doomed. Keep in mind she's what's known as an Ascendant Anima, if even the strongest of them grows weak from the effects this cult has then Rider of the Sky would be helpless. VD: Well, uh. S: Then what about me? I don't have one of those. KF: It weakened me, which in turn weakened SDR. Animas are tied to one's soul even though their vitality is different than its owner. NH: I understand you two want to spend time around the city, but even by our experienced standards this cult is a bit out of control. VD: I still think we'd have a chance. Rider of the Sky manipulates air after all! NH: Look, I haven't been up against these people either yet. For all we know maybe you could have a chance with that air bit. KF: Nate! NH: But take it from us, we've seen it uglier than this and we're still cautious. VD: We're willing to take that risk. KF: This is not up for discussion! S: And who are you to underestimate us? VD: I don't know if that- S: We've been through worse! VD: Sol, I- S: I know what it's like to be at death's door. NH: We both do too, now hold on just a- S: And I know he'll be there for me! KF: Enough! : SDR thrusts her fist towards S and past her into a wall and punches a 1 meter hole into it, then KF sighs deeply and has SDR fix the hole back to being intact KF: You feel that? I could see it in your eyes alone. "Shit, I really am about to get hit by the most powerful Anima known on the planet!" Genuine concern without a moment's notice to react. With that said, I wouldn't dare think to hurt you or especially Voce. But I felt in some way I had to "smack some sense" into you without hurting you. In that moment, you remembered the sheer power of Sweet Dreams Requiem. Now, think about that power, and how a hopeless batch of cultists managed to weaken it to a feeble state in a passive manner, rendering it useless. That is why I must demand you two take this matter seriously. The other day was a legitimate affront to my life, the first in a long time, and it was the "smack of sense" I needed to remind me who I should be looking out for. VD: Mom, I get it, but- KF: I have killed gods before, and my life was almost ended by a group of goons who've thrown away any semblance of purpose to their lives by pledging to a dead racist! I am, by the bottom of my heart... : KF struggles to hold back tears, but does so KF: I am telling you two. Please don't get yourselves killed. You three are my only family. And you, Voce, are my son. I would give my life if it meant letting you live out yours. VD: I... KF: Now with that said, I don't want to force you to stay indoors all of the time. NH: I would. KF: You're kind of a paranoiac. NH: I, hmm. KF: But it pains me right now to say, please just only go out during the day for now. I barely escaped with my life, it worries me too much what could happen to you two. Just take it as a plea, not an order. VD: I know it would make you feel better if we did. : VD hugs KF KF: Go ahead and get some rest, we all need it. VD: Okay, and thank you. Thank you for caring so much about us. : VD and S step aside and walk down the hall behind KF and NH to their room NH: I'm sorry, Kari. KF: No, you did nothing wrong. NH: I felt like a bystander back there. KF: You don't have to worry about that. NH: I felt overwhelmed, being a father figure again. KF: Nate. NH: I just don't know if I'm ready for it again. KF: Nate! NH: What? KF: You tried, that's the least I can ask of you. Everyone has lamentations, and the first step in growing from them always starts reluctantly. The past only makes us stronger willed. : NH sighs NH: You're right. One foot in front of the other. KF: I've learned over time it's best to see that people shouldn't linger on the past forever. NH: You're right about that too. KF: It's my duty to see that people walk along a path that steels them to be a greater person, whether they realize it or not. NH: Yeah, I'll never hear the end of it from the likes of Alex, Ren, Aki- KF: I get it, all of our friends are impressed with me. Admiration wasn't ever the goal, it was seeing that they learned something from my help. NH: Hey, we should get some rest too. Then maybe instead of running from this cult we try to end it? KF: One step at a time, Nate. NH: Right. : end Category:Bypassed Files Category:Jacob and his Following